poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
King Julien
' King Julien' is a "King" Lemur who is one of the characters in the animated film Madagascar and a member to The Jungle Adventure crew. He is somewhat of an annoyance to his team, yet is shown to have a soft spot. He is like a carefree uncle to his team and possibly shares a brother relationship with Simba since they're both kings. Trivia *King Julien met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Madagascar. *King Julien met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar. *King Julien made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' and there at the end, he and Maurice and Mort joined Simba and his friends on their adventures. *King Julien made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride''. *King Julien guest starred again ''Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'', ''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King'', the Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]], [[Winnie the Pooh's World of Color|''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color]], and ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique''. *King Julien will meet Littlefoot and his friends in ''Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar''. *King Julien will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters. *King Julien will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Goes to Madagascar. *King Julien will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to Madagascar. *King Julien will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar. Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Characters Category:Idiots Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Cheap cowards Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kings Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Monkeys Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Male Damsels Category:Singing characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Silly Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Greedy characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Cross-dressers Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Circus performers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies